Drunk ! Luke
by millstone1005
Summary: [One shot] Luke shows up drunk at the pool house one night. Hilarity ensues.


Title: Drunk!Luke 

Summary: Luke shows up drunk at the pool house one night. Hilarity ensues.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to _The O.C._. No profit taken.

* * *

Ryan was awakened out of a deep sleep by the sounds of a male somebody coming in to the pool house, stumbling around, running into things, and swearing loudly. 

Ryan turned and looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. He reached over and turned on the table lamp next to the bed. In the light, he could finally see who it was who came into the pool house. It was Luke. He was dressed in a suit, but it was all disheveled.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Shhhh... " Luke stumbled over to the bed. He slurred, "Hey, man, can I crash here?"

"You're drunk."

Luke giggled. "No shit, sherlock."

Ryan repeated, "What are you doing here?"

"Drunk. Can't drive. Can't go home." Luke took off his jacket and tie and dropped them on the floor.

"How did you get here if you can't drive?"

"Walked." Luke sat down hard on the bed and took off his shoes and socks.

"Walked? Walked from where?"

"Julie's." Luke took off his shirt.

"Julie's? You mean Julie Cooper's? What were you doing getting drunk at Julie Cooper's?"

Luke giggled again. "Games... She's sooo good at games..."

Luke stood up and took off his pants, adding them to the pile of his clothes on the floor. At this point, he was only wearing his boxers. Ryan sat up in bed. He really hoped that Luke would stop there. He didn't.

Luke dropped his boxers and climbed naked into Ryan's bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryan scrambled up out of his bed.

Luke didn't answer. He pulled the covers over him and promptly passed out.

Ryan stood there for a minute, deciding what to do. There was no way he was going back to sleep in his bed with a naked Luke. He grabbed a pillow, put on his slippers, turned off the light, and headed over to the livingroom in the main house to sleep on the couch.

Ryan hoped that Luke would be gone by morning, before anyone else was up, or barring that, Ryan hoped that he himself was up first and could go out to the pool house and get rid of Luke before anyone saw him. Unfortunately, Ryan didn't have an alarm clock in the livingroom...

* * *

Kirsten was up early for a breakfast meeting at the Newport Group. As she walked through the livingroom on her way to the kitchen to make some coffee, she saw Ryan asleep on the couch. The last time that Ryan slept on the couch was when Hailey had taken over the pool house and kicked him out. She smiled. Maybe Hailey was back. 

Kirsten headed out to the pool house. She knocked lightly on the door, then poked her head in to see who was there. She gasped when she saw Luke lying naked in the bed. He had kicked the covers off. She quickly closed the door and turned around. Her hand came up and covered her mouth involuntarily. She really didn't need to see that. And she really wished she hadn't. Not that he wasn't good to look at... OK, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!

Kirsten hurried back inside to Ryan in the livingroom. She shook him maybe a little harder than was necessary. "Ryan. Ryan!"

Ryan came awake quickly, startled. He turned to look at Kirsten. "What? What's wrong?" Then he took a look at her face. "Oh, no. You didn't."

Kirsten blushed a bright red and turned away to hide her face.

Ryan got up. "I'll get rid of him. Right away. Don't worry."

Kirsten just nodded.

Ryan grabbed his pillow, put on his slippers, and hurried out to the pool house. When he got there he opened the door, quickly slipped in, and closed the door. He cringed when he saw Luke all exposed and averted his eyes. He went over without looking and threw the covers back on top of Luke.

Now that it was safe, Ryan looked back at Luke. It was amazing that he could sleep through all that. But he wouldn't be asleep for much longer.

"Luke. Luke!"

Luke woke up, sort of. He said, groggily, "Just one minute more, Dad." And turned over.

Ryan started to shake the bed with both hands. "LUKE! Wake up!"

Luke finally woke up all the way. He turned and glared at Ryan. "Stop that."

Ryan stopped. "I'm going to take a shower. I want you dressed and out of here by the time I get out. Got it?"

"Yeah. Sure. Got it."

Ryan headed up the stairs to pick out his clothes for the day. Then he carried them into the bathroom and shut the door.

Luke threw off the covers and realized that he was naked. He always slept naked at home, in his own bed, but he usually left his boxers on if he was in someone else's bed. He must have been really drunk last night. He barely remembered coming over here to crash with Ryan.

Luke got up and pulled his boxers on. As he got dressed, he heard Ryan taking his shower. Luke looked at the bed. There was only one bed. The bed that Ryan slept in. The one that Luke had just gotten out of. Naked. OK, he didn't really want to think about that.

Luke finished getting dressed and snuck out around the side of the Cohens' house and went home, wondering...

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
